


A Hauntingly Sweet Meeting

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drawing, Gen, Ghosts, Harpies, Protective Siblings, Siblings, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie and Minnie watch a scary movie together.
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 3





	A Hauntingly Sweet Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Soph, hurry up!” Minnie’s voice called out from the back living room. The sudden noise made Sophie jump at her twin’s voice, causing a few feathers to fall off her arms. 

“Just give me one minute!” Sophie shouted back and started to shake the salt container vigorously. Perhaps a little too vigorously as a huge pile of salt fell upon the fried mealworms. “Oh feathers,” Sophie whispered under her breath. With panicked breath she blew off some of the salt and snatched up the plate with baked beetles before running to the back living room. Her talons tapped loudly against the floor as she maneuvered around the moving boxes in the house and made her way to the couch where Minnie sat curled up in a blanket nest she made for herself. 

“You ready?” Minnie poked her head out of her blanket fortress. “I made you a nest too,” The preteen motioned with her head to the light blue blanket nest.

Sophie let out a happy tweet as she placed down the dishes of food and flew into the nest, landing safely and nuzzling her way into its warm embrace. “Wait, did you grab the remote?” Sophie tilted her head over to look at her sister.

“No,” Minnie looked around the room. “I thought you did.”

“Nope,” Sophie’s eyes spotted the remote just out of arm’s reach. “There it is.”

The twin harpies stared at the remote then locked eyes with each other. It was clear with one look that neither wanted to get out of their blanket nests.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Minnie squirmed her hand out of the blanket.

“OK,” Sophie moved her hand out to meet her sister’s. “Best two out of three.”

“One, two, three,” The twins’ hands bounced with each number before revealing their choice. Minnie had gone for rock while Sophie had gone for scissors. 

“That was just round one,” Sophie let out an angry twitter which made Minnie’s expression become more smug,

“Sure, but I’m still gonna win.”

“No,” Sophie shook her head. “Rock….”

“Paper…”

“Scissors!” The twins exclaimed at the same time, revealing that they had both chosen paper.

“Again!” Minnie shook her hand wildly before the next round started. The pair kept choosing the same options again and again until Minnie slipped up and went for rock while Sophie chose paper. She gave a happy crow at her victory. Minnie’s expression turned more sour. 

“Last round.”

“Okay.” Sophie held out her hand.

“Rock….paper...scissors!” The twins slammed down their hands and showed their choices that would determine their fate. 

Minnie gave an annoyed chirp when Sophie had crushed her scissors. Flying up and out of her blanket nest, she landed by the remote and snatched it up. Strolling back over, she grabbed a few fried mealworms and tossed them in her mouth only for a confused tweet to escape her lips as her face twisted in disgust. “Sophie, these are so salty!”

“Sorry,” Sophie flashed an apologetic smile. “I just got really excited for the movie. We should probably start it soon before mom and dad get back.”

“Yeah,” Minnie readjusted herself into her blanket nest, her feathers bristling with joy at the warmth of it. “They’d be pretty mad if they knew we were watching a scary movie.”

“But it will just be our secret. Besides, we gotta master our fear of ghosts!”

“Yeah, that’s why I chose _Paranormal Activity._ I heard it’s really scary.”

“Okay, okay,” Sophie’s talons brushed anxiously against her blanket nest. “Let’s get this started!” Her voice cracked at the end, dissipating the charade of bravery that she had tried to put on.

“Okay!” Minnie exclaimed a bit too loudly and slammed her thumb down on the play button. “There’s nothing we can’t handle!”

“That’s right! We’re unstoppable!” Sophie chirped loudly.

\------

It lasted all of five minutes before both harpies were cowering in their blanket nests. Sophie shuffled over, pushing herself closer to Minnie’s nest. Minnie held up a blanket and combined their nests. The two sisters hid together, their feathers ruffling as they heard the movie continue to play out.

“Turn it off,” Minnie whimpered.

“Me? I’m just as scared as you!” Sophie shot back, using her feathers to try and prevent the sound from reaching her ears.

“I got the remote the first time. Please, Sophie,” Minnie looked at her sister with sad eyes. 

Sophie considered her options for a minute then rolled out of the comfort of the combined blanket nest and landed on the floor. Her talons clicked against the floor as she ran over to where Minnie had tossed the remote across the room to prove that they could make it through the movie. With a war tweet the young harpy flew across the room with closed eyes only to end up running into the wall. 

“Sophie?” Minnie poked her head out and looked at her twin who was sprawled out on the floor.

“Must. Stop. Movie. For my sister!” Sophie dramatically slammed her finger on the pause button, stopping the movie before any jumpscares could happen. Minnie and Sophie let out relieved twitters and settled down.

“M-M-M-Minnie,” Sophie’s scared voice made her twin glanced over at her twin. Sophie’s feathers were sticking up on her arms, ruffled and stiff. Her finger was pointing towards something across the room. Minnie followed the finger towards the doorway   
where a ghost was hovering. He looked to be around the age of twelve, wearing a simple blue shirt and grey pants. He watched the two harpies warily yet his eyes held a level of curiosity to them. His head was tilted to the side revealing a large scar that covered a portion of the right side of his face. His right ear seemed to be crinkled and damaged from whatever had caused the scarring. 

“Ghost!” Minnie cowered under her blankets again. 

Sophie cautiously got up to her feet and dashed over to the movie snacks. Picking up a handful of mealworms, she chucked them at the ghost. “Take that, you spooky!” The mealworms flew through the air and fell straight through the ghost’s body. Sophie’s eyes grew wide. “No way….”

“Soph, why did you throw that?” Minnie poked her head out.

“Because they had a lot of salt on them. Salt repels ghosts! It’s in the movies!”

“Umm excuse me,” the ghost spoke with a soft voice. His fingers fidgeted as he looked at the twins. “What are you doing here?”

"We could ask you the same thing!” Minnie shot back. Without warning she wrapped her arms around Sophie and pulled her into the blanket nest to protect her. A confused chirp left Sophie’s lips as she disappeared into the nest.

“This is my house. Or at least it was.” The ghost stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“It was?” Sophie popped her head out of the blanket nest. “What are you talking about?”

“It got burnt down,” the ghost’s focus was on the floor. His fingers fidgeted more frantically now. “I died.”

The twins shared a look; a mixture of fear and sympathy danced in their eyes. With a short nod from Sophie, Minnie spoke up.

“The fire from twenty years ago?”

“I guess. I don’t have the best sense of time. Being a ghost makes it hard to keep track of it.”

“Are you trapped?” Sophie’s voice was still shaky from her fear but the warmth of her tone wasn’t lost. 

“Yeah, thought I’d never see another human again until they rebuilt the house. It looks really different.” The ghost hovered forward and glanced up at the handiwork of the building. “But you two aren't… human. What are you?”

“We’re harpies!” Sophie declared proudly and shuffled out of her safety blanket although Minnie still seemed wary. “See!” Sophie held out her arms and showed off her bright red feathers before tapping her talons against the floor.

The ghost’s eyes grew large and he moved across the room to get a closer look. His speed caused Sophie to let out a worried tweet and she stumbled backwards onto the ground. Minnie gave a defensive chirp and flew in front of her twin. Her feathers ruffled in warning at the ghost. “S-stay back!”

“I’m sorry,” The ghost’s form swirled, twisting and deforming his shape. He seemed even more nervous now. “It’s just I’ve never met a harpy before.”

“What’s your name?” Sophie held onto Minnie’s arm as she poked her head out from behind it.

“Tennessee. But people used to call me Tenn.”

“Ten?!?! Hey, that’s our age!” Sophie pointed between her and her twin. The preteen harpy seemed happy to find a commonality between them and the ghost.

“Really?” Tenn had a soft smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Minnie mumbled. “How old are you?”

“Twelve.”

“Wait, wouldn’t you be thirty-two? Because the fire was twenty years ago.” Sophie tilted her head.

“I guess, but I like to think I’m still twelve.” The ghost smiled over at the twins who seemed to relax a bit. “What are your names?”

“I’m Sophie and this here is my bestest friend in the whole world and sister Minnie!” The harpy swung her arm around Minnie’s shoulder. Minnie felt overwhelmed by the compliment.

“Hi there,”

“It’s nice to meet you. It's just... It’s pretty lonely being a ghost,” Tenn flew over and hovered above the couch. A sad smile was on his face. “I miss having company.”

The twins shared a look then turned away to whisper to each other.

“He seems like a nice ghost.” Sophie commented.

“Yeah, I’m just still on edge.” Minnie glanced back at the ghost then back at her twin. “Fine, but if he turns out to be a bad ghost, we’re gonna need a lot more salt.”

“Deal.” Sophie and Minnie shook hands then turned around to face the ghost

“We can keep you company,” Minnie whispered. Tenn looked up, shocked by the suggestion.

“Thanks.”

“So,” Sophie scratched a talon against the floor. “What should we do?”

“Do you...” Tenn fidget with his fingers, “Have colored pencils?”

Sophie and Minnie smiled and after a few frantic minutes of trying to find the colored pencils in all the moving boxes and a few pieces of paper, Sophie and Minnie set around the drawing supplies on the floor and began to color. Tenn hovered above a colored pencil then within seconds possessed it. Both harpies jumped at the sight before relaxing and being in awe of the ghost as he took control of the colored pencil and drew his old house. 

The three slowly opened up during their art time about this and that. Tenn shared some old memories and complimented both sisters’ art even though Minnie denied her art was worth anything. Music was always more her thing. After a few hours of coloring and talking, the three could feel a genuine bond forming between them. Tenn was about to speak up again when they heard the front door open up.

Minnie and Sophie shared a look. Their parents were home. How would they feel about Tenn? It wasn’t normal to live in a haunted house. But Tenn seemed like a nice, friendly ghost. In the short hours they had spent with him, both twins had grown fond of him. They wanted him to stay.

“We gotta convince them,” Minnie had a determined look in her eyes. Sophie’s eyes mirrored her sister’s.

“Yeah, Tenn’s a good ghost.”

Minnie nodded in agreement. Without warning both twins stood up, making Tenn unpossess the colored pencil to watch as they flew to the front living room.

“Mom, Dad. We wanna adopt a ghost!” Sophie crowed.

“Yeah, please! Please!” Minnie begged, her talons scratching nervously against the floor when she landed. 

Both of them waited impatiently for their parents’ answer. If they played their cards right, they could get an older brother.


End file.
